Chosen by Blood, Family by Choice
by Icecreampopstar
Summary: Kidnaping, Experiments, Death, Murder, Blood…Family, Love, Children, Fatherhood, Brothers, Sisters, and Heritage. These words pretty much sum up what this story is about. Takes place when the Turtles are 28 and their beloved father has passed. Add 4 problematic kids that end up in Bishops hands and what do you got? An AWESOME fanfic. Rated T (may change if necessary). R&R please


**WARNING: violence and cursing (not a lot but still a few words in there) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do NOT own the characters nor do I own the acting characters that represent the OC's (HTTYD, Tangled, ROTG characters that look like my OC's) I only own the plot. Any references I make shall be made at the bottom of chapter.**

**_A/N: I know it's been awhile, I have just lost my touch but tonight while laying in bed I got a MASSIVE plot bunny. Well, it's not much of the plot that's the problem, it's putting it into words, ya know? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _**

**Prologue**

_New York, April 12 of 2013, Central Park, 9:34 pm_

The sky was grim, with a moist like scent in the air that drive everyone into their warm houses for the day. It was a day where men could be working inside, women can do their daily chores and children had an excuse not to go outside. With the pitter patter of rain stabbing the glass windows, it created a dull yet calming essence to New York City. It was the perfect day to stay inside

Or at least, have a funeral…

Five hooded figures stood in the small-secluded spot in Central Park. No one was around, and the grave was dug deep so it could not be noticeable. It wouldn't matter anywhere, since the party thought best to cremate their beloved. And so it would stop anyone from digging up him and conducting experiments or discriminating the body in any way.

Beside them stood a red headed woman with faint tear marks on her cheeks as a burley Black haired man held her shoulders. She gently ran a hand over her noticeable bump on her stomach, giving her slight comfort despite the occasion. One by one the Five hooded figures bent down to place a flower beside their father's grave. The youngest of the five brothers, placed a small kiss on the grave as well before quickly wiping his cheek before a single drop could spill on the grass.

After chanting a prayer, they decided it was best to leave. They would visit everyday, there was no question about that. They had all agreed to meet at the grave at midnight for an hour of prayer beside the grave.

The women, stepped toward the group of mourning brothers and gently rubbed the second youngest arm. "Come on, the rain is starting to stop, we should leave soon"

He sighed in response and placed a hand over hers and nodded. "Your right April, we'll meet you and Case at your apartment"

The women, April, gave a warm smile and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Alright, take your time" she whispered then followed her husband to the van.

The second youngest looked over. "We'll be back tomorrow, we better go" He wrapped an arm around his youngest brother's shoulders. "Let's go Mikey"

Mikey nodded wordlessly, which was a small shock to his brother but let it go due to the circumstances. He turned back around and softly said, "You two coming? Raph?" he motioned to the second oldest.

Raph turned around a nodded. "We'll catch up Don"

Don nodded and led Mikey to the Van as well. Raph turned back around to see his oldest brother and gently grabbed his shoulder. "Come on Leo, let's go"

Leo didn't respond, he just kept starring hard at the grave sight. Raph knew his brother well, knew something else was bothering him. "Leo?"

Leo snapped out of his stage and looked at his brother. "Sorry" he said in a horse voice, indicating he was in fat silently crying. "Let's go" He followed his brother bt not before reading the Japanese inscriptions on the small grave stone:

_Hamato, Splinter_

_Beloved Father, Teacher, and Warrior_

_May your legacy live on_

* * *

_New York, April 12 of 2013, Apartment 31B, 7:14 pm_

A soft buzzing noise came from the small kitchen as the young girl was tampering with what seemed like a kitchen utensil, a toaster to be exact. She pushed her long blonde hair into a tight yet messy bun before scrunching her face in concentration. When her glasses would slide down her nose, she would push them up quickly with her forefinger while getting to the problem at hand.

"Paige honey you don't need to fix that now" an elderly voice came from the living room.

Paige sighed and responded back softly. "It's alright grandma, I'm almost done" she turned back to her work and smiled, holding it up. "Voila! It is finished!" she smirked, admiring her handwork. She walked into the living room to show.

The grandmother looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "I may be old child, but I don't think I remember my toaster looking like THAT"

"I know, I added some touches to it to make it BETTER!" Brooklyn said in an excited tone. "I made it see through so that way we can see how far our toast is. It was quite simple really-" and with that she trailed off while her grandmother looked at her in amusement. As much as she loved her 15-year-old granddaughter, she didn't share her interest in science as much as Paige.

"…..and then it was just a matter of finding the right material to make the burner set just right with the outer layer" she finished proudly. Her grandmother chuckled and stood up.

"That's very impressive…but unnecessary" she took the toaster and smirked, walking into the kitchen. "I just wanted it CLEAN not fixed my dear"

Paige groaned. "Yes I know, but then I saw it needed some fixing and-"

"you say that about EVERYTHING!" Her grandmother cut off. She placed the toaster down on the counter before turning to look at Paige. Even at age 65, the women still had the energy of a college prep school girl. "First it was the microwave, then my alarm clock, and now my toaster."

Paige sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Nana Mary" she softly said, grabbing a stray loose of her hair and twisting it nervously out of habit.

Mary sighed softly with a small smile. "Oh my little Einstein" she walked over and cupped her granddaughters face with her warm hands. "You look at the world with so much hope. Hope that anything can be fixed, but you must realize that not everything needs to be fixed and you need to let things be"

Paige smiled and gave her nana a tight hug in which Mary gladly returned. After a few moments, Mary pulled away and smiled down at her. "Now get to bed and go to sleep, tomorrow is your first day at a new school remember?"

Paige groaned. She was happy she moved away from her old small town in Utah and her past, but she didn't want to go to a place that held so many bad memories for her back in her hometown. "Alright, I'm going" she turned on her heel and shouted a good night before shutting her bedroom door.

Entering her small room, she spared the area a glance. On her left was her bunk bed with a small desk on the bottom and her bed on the top. On the window facing the city was a long book case that was under the window with a rug and green bean bag chair across from it. Beside where Paige stood was a tall closet and to her right was a small dresser with pictures of her dog Joe, her two friends Gary and Melissa from Utah, and her Uncle Leroy before he died in a car crash 8 years ago.

The young 15 year old sighed and started to strip into pajamas, placing her glasses on the dresser while humming to herself. After button up her pajama shirt, she let her long blonde hair down and started to braid it for the night. Climbing up onto her bed, she grabbed a flashlight and her journal, hiding under the covers while writing in her beloved book of secrets

_Hey, it's me again_

_Tomorrow is my first day back to school, I hope it's better here than in Utah. I'll be starting as a freshman, taking mostly junior courses. As if I wasn't already a nerd back in "Nowhere Land". Anyway, I really hope I can make at least one friend, or be invisible for the next four years._

_But most of all…. I'm hoping for something big to happen._

* * *

_New York, April 13 of 2013, Downtown of Brooklyn, 1am_

The sound of flesh smacking flesh drummed in the ears of many. But the roars of the crowd where much stronger than this. The harmony of growling from the competitors inside the cage created a unique melody to the crowds as both burley men charged toward each other with animalistic instincts.

Outside of the match, there was a small figure with their hood up, observing the fight with a straight face. As shockingly tiny this person was, the people where more interesting in the scene in front of them rather than wonder about who the small stranger is.

The bell rung and the referee, a tall and muscled man with blonde hair came in and raised up the victor's hand. The crowd went ballistic as the man who looked close to death, gave a malicious smile toward everyone and chuckled. The blonde haired man shouted to the crowd.

"I NOW PRESENT TO YOU ARE NEW RECRUIT! TOM BERING IS NOW A PURPLE DRAGON!" He shouted. The crowds chanted Tom and then the leader's name as well.

"HUN HUN HUN HUN HUN HUN HUN…." Repeated like an annoying top 40 playlist against the small stranger's ear. Hun raised his hand to silence them and smirked, turning toward the losing opponent.

"And let's not forget thanking Mr. Salvez for, 'volunteering' for tonight's special occasion" Hun's smirk clearly showed that there was no volunteering involved. The crowd laughed and through some of their food at the poor man, coughing up his own blood.

Moving the hood, it was revealed not only to be a young child, no more than 14 years of age, but a girl at that. Her piercing green eyes starred at the scene in front of her as her hair rested on her shoulder in a thick black braid. She looked to see the man who was beaten to the ground, bleeding to his own death. Narrowing her eyes, she gripped the item inside her jacket, taking a deep breath before waiting for the right moment.

Hun, the leader, turned toward the victor who was wiping his face with a towel. Throwing the item backward, Tom looked up at Hun with pride and loyalty written across his beaten face. "I am ready Masta" he said in a horse yet Brooklyn accent.

Hun smirked. "I know you are…" he gave a small device and placed it in Tom's hands. "I want you to shoot him" he gestured toward the young Hispanic that heard the last part. He snapped his head around with a pleading look.

Tom looked at his hand, starring at the small pistol. "Kill? But I thought I only had to beat him to get in" he asked confused.

"Purple dragons is more than just stealing, it's showing an example to everyone who is boss around here and that we aren't pussies" he seethed, shoving the weapon to his chest. "Now turn around, look at that fucker straight in the eye and shoot" he barked.

Tom, the man who looked no older than 21, turned around. He cleared his mind knowing what he had to do. Mr. Salvez started to weep, crying as he begged. "Please, por favor, I have a family at home. You said if I fought this you would protect us! PLEASE PLEASE!" he begged more and more as Tom stepped closer. He then placed the tip of his gun in the man's mouth as tears flowed down the weeping mans cheeks. His please mumbled against the device against the roof of his mouth. This only caused the crowd to cheer louder, egging Tom on.

Before Tom could pull the trigger, the lights went out. Everyone shouted, cursing with Hun shouting orders to turn the lights on. There were a few groans and sounds of metal hitting metal before the lights came on. The crowd looked around in confusion while Hun looked furious. Below him laid Tom, unconscious with the gun nowhere in sight. Even worse, Mr. Salvez was nowhere to be seen.

And neither was the mysterious hooded girl.

* * *

_Plane from Chicago to Brooklyn, April 12 of 2013, 4:54 pm_

"Attention all passengers, we are now in the Brooklyn area, buckle up as we head for the Brooklyn airport which should be in 20 minutes or so. Thank you for flying West Union Airline" a nasally voice said one the speaker before a crackle and a click could be heard.

A Young teen saw the light and sighed before reaching over and buckling his little brother's seat belt for him who was fast asleep. He knew he should wake him up now but he wanted to let him dream before they headed off to their new home.

Thinking of home brought back memories into Ben's head. His parents, his friends, his school, his whole future was their. When he was carefree and all that mattered was his grades and basketball scholarship. But along with the good memories came the bad ones. The sound of painful cries along with the smell of smoke clouded his senses before he shook out of it. He couldn't be the carefree outgoing jock anymore, now he needed to step up, and be the strict caring older brother to Jacob.

Glancing at his younger brother, a soft smile played on his lips as he gently rubbed his hand through Jacob's head. This action caused the young boy to stir before he looked up at his big brother with his usual toothed gaped smile.

"Hey buddy" Ben chuckled. "Sleep well"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. Ben frowned. "Nightmare"

Jacob nodded before bringing his hands in front of them, using motions with his fingers and wrist. Ben nodded, completely understanding this.

"I know it's gonna be scary, but think of it like one of your stories" Ben encouraged, seemingly to understand what Jacob had said, or what he showed. "It will be an adventure. Were staying with Cousin Rachel and her wife Lea. Remember them?"

Jacob nodded eagerly. Oh how he loved his two favorite cousins! Ben could tell and chuckled. "Yup, and turns out there gonna adopt a baby in the spring in Africa and we get to go with"

Jacob got more excited and would have squealed if he could. But alas, the ten year old could only clap his hands. Ben placed his hands over Jacob's in an attempt to settle down. "Alright, alright I get it your happy now"

Jacob gave the expression of laughter before he sobered up and looked down. Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, why so sad again?"

Jacob raised his hands without looking at his brother and gave a few more signs. Ben watched and gave bit his bottom lip with a grim expression. "I know buddy, I miss them too…but they would want us to be happy" he said softly. Jacob simply shrugged and leaned against his brother who opened his arms and Jacob snuggle close to them as he felt the plane dip.

Looking out the window, he saw the buildings come closer and he faintly smiled. Holding onto his brother, he leaned his forehead against the window as he watched the bird's race with the plane. But however, seeing the challenge, the birds simply stopped and turned around. Ben would not be a bird, he would not give up. He would stay strong and be the Big brother to Jacob more than ever now.

It was just them against the world.

**R&R please**

**Peace and Blessings, IceCreamPopStar**


End file.
